Kyuubi's Tale
by Solarice04
Summary: A story of a boy with a destiny, and the prisoner who'll help him fulfill it. Told from Kyuubi's perspective. Rating may change later.


Kyuubi's Prologue

* * *

I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

You're probably wondering how, and why, I'm talking to you, bound as I am to the... -Ahem- 'human', Naruto Uzumaki. Well, in regards to the how, the truth of the matter is that I have been given a temporary release from the seal that held me for so long. Because of this, I am free to do whatever I wish, within certain limitations.

Naruto, for his part, is completely oblivious to, not only my absence, but everything else that's going on around him. That's understandable, given the fact that he's in a state of suspended animation.

Why? You mean, why am I free? Why is the kit frozen? Well, to be honest I was going to tell you anyway. Let me start from the beginning.

Now, as you may know, I attacked the village of Konoha several years ago. At the end of the battle, the Yondaime, Minato Namekaze, had me sealed into his newborn son, Naruto, at the expense of his own life. The Sandaime had the kit heralded as a hero, but the majority the village saw me in his place, rather than him.

Given all this, it's no wonder that nobody sought to understand the reason for my attack. None of the humans thought to question my actions that day. I can't blame them, since they were worried about themselves, and angry at me for causing their deaths.

So, it's time to tell my part. Time to give the truth of the attack.

Before I give my version of those events, however, I must tell you about something that happens to the Biju. You see, occasionally, we receive something that I will term as 'visions'.

These visions, as I suppose you've gathered, are prophecies; they foretell the future, usually important or significant events that must either come to pass, or be prevented. We view them as sights and sounds, while a strange voice explains them to us. We do not know how or why, or who the mysterious voice is. They simply come, and we receive. They are rarely too vague, and usually contain just what we need to know, as well as general glimpse of the consequences.

And so it was, a little over a week before that fateful day, that I received a vision.

In this vision, I saw the events that would transpire. I saw that I would attack Konoha. I saw that the Yondaime, atop Gamabunta of all people, would call the Shinigame. I saw my own sealing. And I saw the baby, on whose belly was the seal that would become my prison.

I saw a boy - no, THE boy, - no more than seven, being chased and beaten on by a large group of humans. I saw the boy again, this time around twelve, falling down a cliff, only to be saved when Gamabunta appeared and helped back up to the cliff. I saw the boy now a young man, alongside a beautiful woman, both standing on a vessel, the like of which I had never seen before.

Finally, I saw a silhouette standing in an infinite cosmos. It was the young man, grown into a being of unspeakable power. In the palm of his free hand was a glowing orb of blue, green and brown, covered in swirling wisps.

During this time, I was told that, for years, my presence would cause him unimaginable suffering because of the attack I make, and he would have to overcome trials and tribulations that would shatter a normal person. I was then told that he would need my aid, that my being inside him would catapult him to heights unreachable to the rest of existence. Lastly, I was told that this boy had a destiny, that he would cause monumental changes, and shake the foundation of not only this world, but all of space and time.

I considered what I had seen. Was it all worth it? Interfering in the fate of one little child for the fate of the cosmos? I did not know, but the voice assured me that these events must happen. The visions had never been wrong before.

So, I complied.

I spent the days preparing for the assault and my imprisonment. This kid needed help? He was going to get it.

I was instructed to tell no one, not even my own family, of my plans or of the vision. Only that I would be gone, that they would not see me for a long time, if ever again, and for them not to attack the humans out of revenge for anything that happens to me.

Finally, the day came…

To be perfectly honest, I have no particular hatred for the humans as a whole, much less a single village. I was doing this, simply because it had to be done.

The ninjas of Konoha threw themselves at me, intent on stopping me, or at least slowing me down. I must commend them for their selfless bravery, but I had a job to do. So, I killed them. I tried to avoid as many civilians as possible.

Finally, I saw him.

The Yondaime had come, perched on his amphibious steed. Gamabunta had a thoroughly confused look on his face.

That was understandable, given the fact that, along with the foxes, I ruled over several of the summoned beasts, Konoha's summons among them. But I digress.

I looked over Minato. Besides his supplies for sealing me, there was also a large bundle in his arms. I knew that the bundle contained my warden.

Now, of course, killing them would have been detrimental to my plans. But I had to put up a front to make sure it all went smoothly. So, I taunted them and advanced menacingly.

Fortunately, our plans went off without a hitch. As the Shinigami vanished, I glanced at Gamabunta.

And with a foxy grin, I winked.

Had the situation not been so serious, I would have laughed as his expression went from confused to utterly bewildered.

I looked back at Minato, just as pitched over. A bright light filled my vision.

And all went black.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please read and review.


End file.
